Cristal
by ZuZy GrEeN dAy
Summary: Fic Navideño traducido. OliverEnrique, EnriqueOliver, YAOI!


**Autora: Kawaii-Kirei**

**Nombre en Inglés: **Crystal

**¶Cristal **

**23 De ¶Diciembre 4:49 P.M. **

Genial… ¶apenas simplemente y mortificantemente genial. ¶Oliver, con la mirada abaja en el papel colgado entre sus dedos. ¶El papel decía: Enrique. ¶Los Majestics fueron a Japón a visitar a Tyson para Navidad, para despejarse un rato, y para la diversión que les esperaba, Tyson decidió que jugaran a "Santa secreto" y justos Oliver tuvo que conseguir ese nombre... ¶

¶Oliver miraba abajo sus manos, sus ojos que vagaban inconscientemente mientras que él imaginaba los cortes y las contusiones en su palma. ¶Bien… ¶Esto no puede ser tan malo, realmente. ¶Puedo dar a Enrique su regalo y hacer que se parece como estaba para el Santa secreto, así que no tendré que hacer a un tonto de mí como una colegiala enamorada/loca. pero… ¶¡Él mordió su labio inferior, tengo que acabar su regalo el 24, y ya es 23! ¶Ese regalo es… ¶Él gimió y colocó su mano en la frente, "voy a tener que intentar hacerlo más rápido por más difícil que sea, no me queda otra." ¶

¶

**¶23 De Diciembre, 5:18 P.M. **

¶Enrique lanzó sus manos en el aire, doblándolas detrás de su cabeza, antes de continuar su camino a través del puente. ¶Debajo de él, había un río que fluía rodeado por las tierras, hierbas que se sacudían con el viento. ¶Él caminaba actualmente de nuevo al dojo de Tyson, ya comprando su regalo para Max: ¶un oso Teddy. ¶Bien, él pensó que con iba con la personalidad del muchacho. ¶

¶Él hizo unas muecas extensamente, preguntándose si era mejor darle el regalo cuando el americano estaba en estado de: Azúcar en sangre al 100. ¶Enrique deseó ser el Santa de Oliver, realmente lo deseó, pero quienquiera consiguió el nombre de Oliver y él, pidiendo él… él sería justo obvio cuánto él ama al muchacho francés, así que él no tenía ninguna opción que pegarse con el otro rubio. ¶

¶ Ray estaba en China, celebrando la estación con sus amigos, y Kai estaba vagando como de costumbre. Los p¶adres de Max estaban en América y su vuelo era pospuesto debido a los problemas del tiempo. ¶

¶Él miraba abajo la hierva, centelleo cuando él encontró una belleza de ojos púrpura muy familiares. ¶¿Qué está haciendo Oliver aquí? ¶Él miró en lo que trabajaban su amigo, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver las cicatrices y puntos rojos pequeños en las manos de Oliver, antes de que fueran vendados rápidamente por el muchacho francés. ¶Luego Oliver finalmente se puso sus guantes, Enrique caminó rápidamente a través del puente y se detiene a la derecha del muchacho peli-verde, "hey, Oli, ya hiciste tus compras?" ¶

¶Los ojos de Oliver se ensancharon y él saltó en el mismo tiempo que torcía alrededor para ver quién, en el proceso, bajaba al revés y abajo por el río, cerrando sus ojos firmemente, "Que --!" ¶No sintiendo nada mojado, él se abrió los ojos -- antes de ruborizarse diez capas de rojo cuando él descubrió cómo la cara de Enrique estaba muy cercana a la suya.¶

¶Enrique al encubrir la posición se ruboriza y colocó una pequeña risa, "bien, Oli, ten más cuidado, tu sabes." ¶Ambos estaban parados, con Oliver tartamudeando su apología. ¶

¶"todavía no, Enrique." ¶Oliver sonrió levemente, contestando a la pregunta anterior del rubio. ¶Siempre era lo mismo. ¶Con la gente, siempre era muy confidente, pero con Enrique… todo se desmenuza simplemente. ¶Mis manos… ¶Él no habría podido verlas… ¶"y qué ahí sobre ti?" ¶

¶"sip, ya las hice." ¶Enrique hizo muecas, señalando la bolsa de plástico que colgaba de su mano, "preferí esperar hasta el 24." ¶

¶"intercambiaremos en la medianoche, cierto?" ¶

¶"sip." ¶Enrique cabecea, "bien, por qué no vamos juntos? ¶o tienes otras cosas que hacer?" ¶

¶"no, pensaba en irme ahora mismo también." ¶

¶"entonces vayamos?" ¶

¶"sip." ¶

¶

¶ 23 de Diciembre, Hora De La Cena

¶"esto es genial!" ¶Max comió sus alimento rápidamente, ya semejante a el apetito de Tyson,

¶"Hohohoho!" ¶El abuelo rizó el pelo de Tyson, "ves eso, Ty? ¶Por lo menos alguien aprecia la buena cocina!" ¶

¶Tyson enojado hizo muecas de enfado, "sí, lo que, abuelo, él debe haber perdido el sentido del gusto, es todo." ¶

¶" ¶MEJORA EL RESPETO A TU MAYORES, NIÑO!" ¶

¶"LOS NIÑOS VIENEN SIEMPRE PRIMERO!" ¶

¶"TU NO ERES UN NIÑO, ERES UN BEBÉ!" ¶

¶"TU NO ERES UN ANCIANO, ERES UN VIEJO CASCARRABIAS!" ¶

¶"QUÉ!" ¶

¶A través de la mesa, Enrique miraba a Oliver, levantando una ceja cuando Oliver levemente comía.

¶

**¶ 23 De Diciembre, 11:42 P.M. **

¶"Donde Está Oliver?" ¶Enrique hizo estallar en el cuarto, levantando una ceja mientras que él miró Tyson y el reloj de la TV ¶"ya son las 11 y Robert y Johnny están dormidos." ¶

¶"Oh, y Oli?" preguntó ¶Tyson, sus ojos nunca que salían de la pantalla de la TV, "salió a dar una caminata. ¶Él dijo que él estaría de vuelta rápido, aunque, así que guardar sus pantalones encendido." ¶Apenado, Enrique, pero hombre, tu quieres decir que éste es mi regalo para Oliver. ¶Odio mentir, pero lo conseguí. ¶

¶"Oh." ¶contestó Enrique, incapaz pensar en cualquier cosa más que decir. ¶Simplemente, él se retiró de nuevo a el cuarto que él y Oliver compartían. ¶

¶

¶ **24 De Diciembre, 01:22, En Un Almacén Pequeño En La Parte Posterior Del Dojo De Tyson **

¶Oliver alisó sus manos para librarse de cualquier rastro de sangre secada, antes de tomar el cortador otra vez y comenzó a tallar de nuevo. ¶Feliz Navidad, Enrique. ¶

¶

**24 ¶****De Diciembre, 05:32 A.M**

¶Enrique bostezó y frotó con el dorso de su mano su ojo izquierdo, para ver si Oliver dormía en la cama a su lado. No ¶había nadie. ¶¿Oliver? ¶Antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier cosa , el sueño lo demandó de nuevo. ¶

**¶**

**24 De¶ Diciembre, 10:30 P.M.**

¶¡"Bien, Ty! ¶Éste es el mejor partido!" ¶Max hizo muecas, cayendo brazado alrededor de los hombros de Tyson,

"M-Max…" ¶Tyson dejado fuera de una mirada horrorizada, "yo pensaba que eras hetero, amigacho." ¶

¶"Aw, adelante, Ty! ¶Siente la estación de la Navidad!" ¶

¶Enrique hizo muecas en los dos amigo, mirando la esquina que Robert y Johnny ocupaban jugando al ajedrez,

Un gran número de botellas de Coca-Cola alrededor de Johnny, que obviamente iba perdiendo. ¶Él miraba cuando sintió a alguien sentándose al lado de él "Oliver!" ¶Él dejo ver una sonrisa y le dio al muchacho un abrazo pequeño, antes de separarse se ruborizó. ¶Bien, era apenas ocasional para que se abracen, desde entonces que han sido amigos desde por siempre, pero bajo estas circunstancias, Enrique apenas no podría ayudar sino ruborizarse, "Bienvenido!" ¶

¶Oliver sonrió "Enrique, es obvio que has bebido." ¶

¶¿"con la Coca-Cola? ¶Oli, no tenemos cerveza o ningún vino aquí!" ¶

¶"sí, con la Cola." ¶Oliver rodó sus ojos,

¶En eso, Tyson se paro "es hora de intercambiar los regalos, gente!" ¶Haciendo muecas extensamente, caminó hacia una meza donde cinco regalos cuidadosamente envueltos estaban puestos, "inicia el Santa secreto, yo seré el qué consiga su regalo primero!" ¶Lo batieron en una pulpa después de eso, pero él consiguió su regalo de la meza, donde Johnny admitió que él era el que consiguió el nombre de Tyson, empujando hacia adentro algunos insultos que terminaron en un alboroto a tiempo completo. ¶

¶Johnny fue el siguiente, y Max rió mientras tanto, diciendo que él era el quién consiguió su nombre. ¶Max consiguió el suyo de Enrique, chillando por el Oso Teddy. ¶

¶Max gritó: ¶¡"gracias, Enrique! ¶¡Este Oso Teddy es muy lindo! Tengo tantos deseos de abrazarlo!". ¶

¶"muy bien, Max, es totalmente extraño." ¶Tyson tembló

¶"hey, donde está mi regalo?" ¶Enrique puso mala cara, mirando trasero los regalos de la meza.

¶"está arriba en nuestro cuarto." ¶Oliver habló, sonriendo levemente, ruborizándose, no siendo visto excepto por Tyson, que sonriendo, sabía todo ahora. ¶"te dejaré verlo después de que todos vayamos a dormir." ¶

¶"Oh." ¶Enrique centelleo, antes de encoger, un ancho, feliz y una sonrisa contenta en su cara como él se sentó, otra vez al lado de Oliver, "' Bien, Oli, es una promesa!" ¶

¶Oliver fue el siguiente, agradeciendo a Robert. ¶Robert entonces fue el siguiente, pero pronto persiguió a Tyson alrededor de la casa una vez que él viera cuáles era. ¶Era un libro.¶

¶' cómo no ser arrogante 101 '. ¶

¶

**¶ 25 De Diciembre, 11:45 P.M. **

¶Cada uno se fue somnoliento para sus cuartos, acostándose confortablemente en sus futones, a excepción de Oliver y de Enrique, que caminaban juntos hasta su cuarto. ¶Enrique se sintió excitado por un minuto, despidiendo ya levemente con cada medida que él tomó, "así pues, Oli, cuál es este regalo que no podías traer abajo?" ¶

¶Oliver sonrió levemente, un poquito divertido por las ansias de rubio, "ya veras." ¶

¶Él abrió la puerta en su cuarto en donde algo estaba parado en el centro, cubierto por un paño blanco. ¶De la altura de Enrique. ¶"Oli, no he visto que es todavía, pero esta cosa… es demasiado, tu sabes. ¶Tu no tuviste que… "

¶Oliver hizo muecas, "bien, deseas ver?" ¶Viendo a Enrique cabecear, Oliver tiró hacia abajo el paño y la quijada de Enrique casi cae al piso. ¶

¶Delante de él, en una meza pequeña (alcanzó solamente las rodillas de Enrique.) ¶era una estatua con la base levemente gruesa, una estatua cristalina exacta, hecha de cristal claro. ¶Una estatua cristalina de Amphilyon. ¶Con la capacidad creativa de Oliver, hermosa estaba una subestimación para describir la obra maestra. ¶Él casi gritó allí, pero los gritos."Oliver de Enrique Torunatoore… ¶Gracias… ¶Esto es… ¶Significa, Oliver, tu… "

¶Entonces las manos se volvieron a él, y todo el se sintió perfecto. ¶Dando vuelta de nuevo al otro muchacho, Enrique dio a Oliver una mirada desconcertada, antes de tomar una de las manos de Oliver, el no hacer caso avergonzada mirada que el muchacho francés le dio. ¶Él le quitó los guantes, y cuando Oliver comenzó a oponerse a ponerse un poquito nervioso, enterado de qué Enrique estaba a punto de hacer, Enrique apretó simplemente su apretón pero seguía siendo apacible. ¶Los vendajes cayeron sobre del piso, y Enrique finalmente tenía una buena mirada de cuánto Oliver se dedicó a este regalo. ¶Para él. ¶

¶Una lagrima pequeña filtró fuera del ojo de Enrique y funcionó abajo de su mejilla, cayendo de su barbilla y abajando hasta el piso. ¶Oliver lo miró, un poquito confundido ante sus ojos ensanchados cuando los labios aterrizaron en su mano. ¶"--" que él paró cuando los labios ahora encontraron sus el propios, tacto de Enri, sintiéndose. ¶

¶Él sucumbió a la sensación dulce de los labios de Enrique contra los propios, abriendo su boca cuando Enrique la pidió. ¶Los dedos que antes estaban alrededor de su muñeca ahora se entrelazaron con sus propios dedos, de una manera levemente confortante. ¶

¶Era bastante para enviar las lágrimas de Oliver. ¶

¶Enrique tiró, un pedacito de la exhibición de Oliver de emociones. ¶Antes de que él podría hablar, Oliver se lanzó adelante, abrazándolo firmemente, enviándolos a ambos al futon, con Oliver gritando en el pecho de Enrique, los brazos de Enrique alrededor de su cintura. ¶

¶"Oliver, cuál es --"

¶Oliver lo abrazó más apretado fuertemente, "te amo, tu sabes eso? ¶Te amo tanto, Enrique… me l¶astima tanto… " ¶Él contaba con un empuje, un empujar, un grito, una palmada o lo que fuera… ¶Pero él consiguió era una mano que tiraba de su cara hacia arriba, para que sus labios se encuentren con los de Enrique otra vez. ¶Y Oliver gritó. ¶

¶Pero no era lágrimas como las de antes. ¶

¶Con su beso, Enrique sonrió, "te amo también, Oliver." ¶

**¶Feliz Navidad… ¶**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

Zu- - Vestida con un vestido rojo con peluche blanco, un gorrito de Santa y el cabello suelto- Y? Que les pareció? n.n

Lugia- Tuviste que terminar de traducirlo a las apuradas, cierto? ¬¬u – Vestido de Santa con barba y todo.

Zu- Jejeje, me acordéa último minuto n.nU

Lugia- En fin u.uU – Salen los MJS y el Chibi-Oli (Ver el fic "Muñeco" Para más info) Vestidos como Santa Claus! nOn.

Enrique- De parte n.n

Oliver- De todos n.n

Robert- Nosotros n.n

Johnny- Les deseamos n.n

Chibi-Oli- Unas n.n

Zu/Oli/Quique/Lu/Rob/John/Chibi- **FELICES FIESTAS!** NOn

Que todos sus deseos puedan realizarse, y que este año sea mucho mejor para todos. Nunca te desanimes, que nunca estarás solo, siempre abra alguien para ayudarte.


End file.
